


Let My Hands Do the Talking

by be_merry



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David learns something new about Cook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Hands Do the Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea if David Cook actually knows any ASL (if he does, he's totally my hero).

David was stretched out on the couch with his laptop perched on his stomach when Cook came back to the apartment. “What are you listening to?” Cook called from the entryway where David could hear the tell-tale sounds of Cook pulling off his boots.

“It’s what I’m watching actually. One of my fans sent it to me on Twitter,” David called back. “Come see.” David tilted his head back to watch for his boyfriend over the arm of the couch. He felt the smile break across his face as Cook walked into view. “Hey, you.”

“Hey yourself,” Cook answered as he leaned down to give David a kiss before gesturing for him to raise up so he could sit on the end of the couch where David’s head had been laying. David obliged and let Cook get comfortable before settling his head back into his boyfriend’s lap. “Alright, show me this amazing video.” 

David smiled and hit play on the [youtube video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmKnQjBf8wM) again. Within moments Miley Cyrus was singing about hopping off a plane at LAX as a man signed about her dream and her cardigan. David watched the video with an excited smile on his face and Cook split his attention between David and the computer screen. When the video ended David tilted his head back to look at Cook. “Wasn’t that cool? He has a lot more too. Can you imagine how awesome it would be if he did one of your songs?”

Cook smiled softly down at his boyfriend. “I don’t need him to.” Without saying anything more, he moved his hands from where they had been resting on the arm of the couch and David’s chest. David didn’t try to understand what Cook was doing, just watched his hands dancing silently in rhythm to a beat David couldn’t hear. It wasn’t until Cook started humming along softly that David recognized the song as _Lie_ , one of his favorites from Cook’s first album.

When he had finished, David was staring at him thoughtfully. “Where did you learn that?”

Cook shrugged his shoulder. “College. My roommate freshman year was deaf and I got tired of having to write everything down so I asked him to teach me. I liked it so I took some classes.”

“That’s really cool,” David said. “Teach me?”

"Oh, I could teach you some things--" he trailed off invitingly, waggling his eyebrows and making David laugh. "But maybe we should save that for lesson two."

"There are more lessons?"

Cook preened. "Of course! Rome wasn't built in a day, you know, not even if i had been there."


End file.
